lovehinagenerationfandomcom-20200214-history
Maura Kiyoko
Maura enjoys making friends with others, despite her insecurities about herself. It’s knowing that she has someone to talk to about her problems or whenever she needs advice, they’re always there when she needs them. Back home in Domino City, she did have friends, grateful that they enjoyed her company even though they didn’t know EVERYTHING about her, only some things and she wouldn’t trade her time with them for anything. She’s also willing to help others out no matter what the cause, whether it is friends, family or a complete stranger in need of some help. Maura is quick to sacrifice her own happiness for the sake of others around her rather than try and bring a little happiness into her own life. It’s not as if she doesn’t want it but she can’t stand to see others around her unhappy or miserable. She’s a very shy and reserved person, only speaking unless she feels her commentary is needed, very polite, speaks using honorifics at the end of everyone’s name. She’s quite a smart girl, keeps up with her studies, and loves to read in her spare time. Maura isn’t used to, or rather, would prefer not to make very large decisions on her own because of the simple fact that she is afraid of making a mistake that might hurt others around her, mainly her family whom she’s lived with ever since she was a baby. She wants to find out where she came from and who her real family is but at the same time, she knows talking about it would bother her adoptive family that’ve cared for her, her entire life. She’s fully aware that she is not like normal girls her age and wants to make friends yet at the same time, she feels that if she becomes too close and they found out about her abilities, no one would want to be around her anymore. In other words, Maura inwardly believes that she is a freak of nature. The only person who didn’t think that about her was Mokuba Kaiba, whom she never wanted to break up with. Saw and loved him as a person, not because he had money. Part of her wonders if there was something she did or said that made him want to break up with her but knows there will be no way she could possibly find that out. Her powers are another weakness of hers. Not only does she feel as if they make her less human in some way, but because she doesn’t train with them a lot, they’re not as strong as they should be and if she were to go up against a very strong opponent, she could be easily overpowered by their attacks. Appearance Maura originally 5’2” is now 5’4” with long dark purple hair (that sometimes appears black), that stops at the middle of her back but she mostly wears it in a ponytail, her bangs cover her eyebrows and stop just above her eyes, and she has dark purple eyes. She has very pale skin complexion to where some occasionally mistake her for being sick and she has a fair bust size, which are B cups. As for her attire, she normally wears bright colors, something with white in the mix. Her favorite outfit is a long white summer dress that is short sleeved that she wears with white sandals. But she does wear other clothes like shorts, skirts; different color tops and other varies dresses. Her old school uniform consisted of a white oxford shirt, white tie; black long sleeved uniform jacket, short white skirt, white socks and brown suede shoes. Now that she is attending school in Tokyo at Juuban, she will be wearing the girls uniform for her grade level, which is white oxford shirt, red tie, pink dress, black knee high socks and brown suede shoes. In her fairy form, her outfit consists of the colors dark and light blue. She wears a light dress with a dark blue choker around her neck and a silver star hanging from it, a dark blue jewel is on the front where her breasts are, light blue gloves with ribbons hanging from the forearms (also dark blue), in length the dress stops above the knees, and her footwear is a pair of dark blue ankle high boots. History Maura was a baby girl found on the streets of Domino City by a woman who desperately wanted children but was unable to have any of her own. The woman's name was Kara and she was married to a man named Senji Kiyoko. He worked as a psychologist while Kara worked as a dentist, the both of them wanting a child and saw this as an opportunity to have one. But of course, since she was found, they had to go through all the necessary paperwork like placing her in an orphanage, waiting to see if the child’s real parents would come to claim her and when they didn’t after a few months, Kara and Senji were allowed to adopt the baby girl, making her a part of their family. They’d named her Maura and they loved her dearly. Sure, they would always have the feeling in the back of their minds of wondering who Maura’s real parents were and would they come to take her from them but over the next few years, no one did. Maura lived the life of a normal little girl that harbored many secrets about her origins. After all, Kara and Senji were still curious but they tried not to let that get the best of them for they got what they wanted and that was to finally start a family. As for Maura, she grew up a happy child with parents who loved and took care of her. She’d made friends with others her age in school, even though she was very shy when approaching others but managed to make friends with two girls named Ginako Masumotou and Sana Venetia who attended the same school as her which was Hosen Gakuen Academy, a co-ed elementary-junior high grade level school. They became fast friends all the way up to the end of their junior high years. But during the beginning is when Maura began to realize that she was not like most girls. She’d begun experiencing vivid, yet prophetic dreams with vague answers to questions she never thought about before. Sometime after that, small things happened like her lightly touching an object or two and it’d began to float in mid-air for about a split second before crashing back down onto the floor. This scared her. Not just because objects began levitating without any explanation, but her dreams involved a glowing white figure telling her that her journey will began soon. That she is more than just who she is now and that she possesses a gift that can be used for the greater good. At the time, Maura didn’t believe her dreams to have any meanings behind them. She only believed them to just be strange dreams that’d come out of nowhere, but the voice in her dreams was right. She did have a gift, a magical gift, the gift of having the powers of a fairy, which at first, she didn’t want to believe. Thinking it was all just a lie and a fluke, she didn’t want to seek any answers to the many questions she had. Instead, she ignored it all and continued on living as a regular girl, with a normal family and normal friends. Eventually, she’d gotten herself a ‘normal’ boyfriend, a young boy by the name of Mokuba Kaiba, a rich multi-billionaire that was originally home school, began attending public school. She noticed how all the girls in her class as well as others went stir crazy over him. They basically would’ve done and given anything to be friends with him. However, Maura was not like that. She saw him as just a person, a regular person that comes to school to receive an education just like everyone else. It didn’t really matter to her that he had money as money was not everything and it certainly couldn’t buy happiness. The two befriended one another unexpectedly as they kept crossing paths quite often, causing her to develop feelings for Mokuba. So they dated for a while, her two friends loving the idea that one of them has a rich boyfriend. But it wasn’t like that at all. Maura loved Mokuba for the person inside, not because he had money and could buy her anything he wanted. In fact, she never asked for anything from him. It was just nice knowing that she had someone else to talk to besides Gina and Sana. After about almost a year of dating, that is when the dreams started up again and getting attacked by some strange creature that looked like a swamp monster really put things in perspective for her. The will to want to protect herself and others allowed her to fully activate her powers and use them to defeat the creature, which was just a normal human being somehow having been turned into such a hideous thing. This scared Maura. She didn’t know what to do or who to go to. She just knew she couldn’t go to her friends without them thinking that she was crazy and her parents, she didn’t want to burden them with her problems. Plus, she wasn’t in the mood to be shrinked by her father. But she had to realize that if things like this could happen on the street, then there’s always a possibility that those closest to her would be harmed in some kind of way too. And that’s the last thing Maura wanted to happen and so, swallowed her pride and told her parents what had been going on with her. Whether or not they believed her, was completely left up to them. At first, they didn’t believe a word she told them, but when Maura had to prove to them that she was telling the truth by literally using her powers in front of them, showing them what she could do, they knew she was telling the truth. This also, prompted them to tell her where she was really found since she was already aware that Kara and Senji weren’t her real parents much earlier in her life. For the longest, they let Maura believe that her real parents gave her up and left her at an orphanage when they honestly have no clue as to who her real parents were and that she was taken to an orphanage by Kara who found her in a dark alleyway street while walking home from work. They also told her how they’d felt after adopting her, how they wondered if her real family would pop up out of the blue and come looking for her but that’d had never happened. They still loved Maura as she was their daughter, and would help her through what she was going through, which was mostly confusion. After talking with her parents, she felt somewhat better but having powers was so new to her, not to mention, her parents began to worry constantly about her every day. To a point that it was almost suffocating, making Maura come to the decision to not use her powers unless she really needed to but that didn’t stop her from studying up on fairies and what made them different from witches and was she able to cast spells and such. Basically, she tried to teach herself how to use her newfound powers. This had put a strain on her relationship with Mokuba because of the simple fact that she was spending more time doing this and occasionally becoming short with him without meaning to. Maura wanted to tell Mokuba but she was afraid that he’d think that she was a freak and leave her to date a normal girl. But if she wanted to save their relationship, she knew she had no choice and so she did, along with having the feeling that he was still going to leave her. To her surprise, he didn’t, instead, he consoled her, told her that what she was and the things that she was doing didn’t come as much of a surprise to him. He also promised that he wouldn’t tell anyone about it because it wasn’t something of his that needed to be told. Their relationship lasted up until the middle of their eighth grade year. It wasn’t that he’d grown tired of her, but they’d become interested in different things that caused them to drift apart. But he wanted them to remain friends, after that, he’d suddenly left Domino City without so much as a word. Maura figured it was business related but seeing as how Mokuba didn’t come back, she wondered otherwise. For the next year and a half that he’d been gone, she had a lot to think about as she was soon going to eventually be a high school student. She wanted to find out where she come from, who her real parents were, knowing that this would bother her adoptive parents very much. However, they supported her, no matter what decision she’d made. But that was just it; Maura had no idea what decision to make. All she know is, she didn’t want to make the wrong choice and ended up hurting everyone in the process. Making such large and tough choices on her own terrified her. With so much already going, Kara and Senji were finally being able to conceive a child that has finally been born and is going to be one years old soon. Although she is happy that she has a little sister, Maura can’t help but wonder was this their way of trying to replace her. Something she did not want to believe to be true as this child would be considered a miracle baby since they were told they couldn’t have children. But she felt that she would be in the way so instead, she’d made the decision for her parents to allow her to leave Domino and attending school in Tokyo. A decision like this was very rash, not to mention, Maura’s parents wondered what the reason is behind her wanting to leave and attending high school in another city when she could just simply attend Domino High. They wondered if the new baby was the reason but Maura assured them that it wasn’t. She told them, in her heart that she believed that leaving and starting fresh in some place new is something that she had to do, not to mention, it’ll be something she’d never experienced before, going at something alone without anyone to talk to. And to make it easier for them, the school she chose to attend was free, it’d required her to take an entrance exam, of course, and it was a joint all grade level school. The school in question was Juuban Municipal Academy, she would’ve chosen Tsukuba Academy but after reading that they go up on a student’s tuition should they score exceptionally high on final exams every year, and just trying to get in was expensive enough, Maura didn’t want to put financial burden onto her parents, good jobs or not, especially since they were adding a new addition to the family. The easier things would be on them, the better. So, they agreed, and they allowed Maura to go to Tokyo and enroll into Juuban where she will be starting as a late entry student in 09th grade. She hopes that she will be able to make new friends, if she could overcome being shy in a new environment, find a job so her parents won’t have to continue paying her rent in the small one bedroom apartment in Azabu Court Apartments, continue to learn more about herself, her origins and her powers, and maybe, just maybe some of her questions will be answered. Plot Coming Soon! Relationships Mokuba Kaiba : Mokuba is Maura's ex-boyfriend. The two of them were relatively close when they dated at one point but Mokuba felt as if they were drifting in different directions and the two of them broke up on good terms. However, Maura didn't feel as if they had grown differently and wishes to still pursue a relationship with him. Which is why she came to Tokyo in the first place. Though she is unaware of the fact that he is in a relationship with someone else and is now officially gay. Powers & Abilities As a fairy still learning about herself and her unique abilities, so far, all of Maura’s powers have been water and ice related offensive and defensive attacks. Since she doesn’t use them all that much, she only has one defensive and two offensive ones. All of them work effectively when used against a very weak opponent but against a stronger one(s), she wouldn’t stand much of a chance without the proper training. She also possesses other abilities such as casting spells, summon water and ice whenever she wishes manipulate bodies of water, freeze objects and people, and flight (her wings are made out of ice). *Blue Scepter – Maura wields a light blue scepter that has no special engravings of any kind on it. It is very plain, the length of the handle six inches long as it forms into a circle on top with a silver star in the middle. This very item allows her to use her powers. In fact, it is the source of her powers. Should this be broken, she would be rendered completely powerless. (She is able to launch her attacks without the scepter by using her hands but she mostly is seen using the scepter). *Ice Shield – A defensive ice that requires Maura to place her hands together, hold them out in front of her to create a shield of ice that is molded out of the form of her body to protect herself from an enemy’s attack. She is able to use this maneuver to not only protect herself but others as well, however it is useless against fire-based attacks. So far, she hasn’t been able to make the shield any larger that she would like it to be so it can be easily penetrated by any attack other than fire. This attack can also be performed with her scepter by her just holding it out in front of her, instead of holding out her hands. *Arctic Blast – This offensive attack requires the scepter to be used. By spinning the scepter around in a circular motion in her right hand for a brief moment, she waves it out in front of her, aims it at her enemy and a blast of icy blue energy in the form of a medium sized ice globe it shot from the top to knock them off their feet. Mostly it’s does that and knocks the wind out of someone if they’re hit with it just right. *Ice Shards – Another offensive attack that, by using her scepter, she holds it up above her head and begins to twirl around at vast speed on her right foot. Doing this continuously causes ice shards to fire from the scepter along with a small case of wind that is directed at her enemy. Maura Gallery maura_kiyoko1.jpg|Maura as a little girl maura_kiyoko2.jpg maura_screencap.png maura_screencap1.jpg maura_screencap2.jpg Trivia *Maura's background history is somewhat similar to Bloom's from Winx Club as both of them were found and later adopted by Earth parents. *Maura is Mokuba's ex-girlfriend and wishes to get back together with him. She is unaware of the fact that Mokuba is gay and in a relationship with another male named Mitsu Sanyu. ... Also See *Fairies *Mokuba Kaiba